¿EXISTEN O NO LAS COINCIDENCIAS?
by Joke
Summary: Yo, Draco Malfoy, te odio porque te deseo y te anhelo, y te echo de menos sin siquiera haberte tenido alguna vez. Te odio porque me haces débil, me haces sensiblero y bobalicón. Oneshoot.DM


¿EXISTEN O NO LAS COINCIDENCIAS?

El día que Mc Gonagall le dijo que ella, como Premio Anual que era, tendría una Sala aparte de la de los Gryffindor, sintió algo de pena. Sin embargo, esa tristeza se desdibujó como un cuadro pintado con tiza en una acera cuando comienza la tormenta. Básicamente porque aquella era la Sala Común más bonita que había visto en toda su vida.

Aquella Sala era grande, era extraordinaria, elegante, preciosa...  
Cuando Hermione Granger puso el primer pie en ella, sus ojos se fueron, directamente, hacia una pequeña biblioteca que estaba al fondo de la Sala.

Los ojos de Hermione viajaron con gran lentitud por cada detalle. Parecía que quisiera impregnarse de cada pincelada:

Las vidrieras de vivos colores, por las que pasaba la luz, redefiniendo su color original, le daban a la habitación un toque casi mágico.

Había un único sofá, de cuero negro, frente a la chimenea. También había un par de mesas de gran tamaño, con un par de sillas, que parecían realmente cómodas. 

Granger siguió mirando..., también había..., entonces, pareció darse cuenta de un detalle..., ¿DOS mesas de gran tamaño, ¿DOS sillas...?

Entonces miró a Mc Gonagall. La profesora parecía evitar su mirada.

-Profesora...,-dijo la chica, sin querer parecer alterada-. Esta Sala..., será SÓLO para mi..., ¿verdad?  
-Más quisieras, sangresucia...,-dijo una voz que salía del piso de arriba-.  
-Malfoy...,-dijo escandalizada la subdirectora-. Cuide su lenguaje, por el Amor de Dios..., y usted podía decirle algo, Severus.  
-Claro..., ya has oído a la vieja cacatu...,-se corrigió rápidamente, puesto que la mirada de asombro y odio de Mc Gonagall, no le pasó desapercibida-, quiero decir..., a la profesora.  
-Sí señor...,-dijo el chico, al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza, y hacía muchos esfuerzos para no reírse-.

Mc Gonagall frunció los labios, y Hermione llegó a oír algo así como: "murciélago aceitoso", y fue entonces ella, quien tuvo que bajar la mirada, y evitar que la carcajada que deseaba salir de su garganta, lo hiciera.

-Bien..., señor Malfoy...,-dijo Snape, que parecía que había vuelto a ser el de siempre-..., como le iba diciendo..., esta Sala tendrá que compartirla con la Otra Premio Anual..., es decir...  
-¡Conmigo,-cortó Hermione, con voz de susto y cara aún peor-. Pero..., profesora...,-la miró con cara de súplica-. Usted no me dijo que tuviera que compartir la Sala con...,-tragó saliva-, con nadie...  
-¿Acaso crees que para mí es un placer,-dijo el rubio con gesto de repugnancia en su cara-.  
-Nadie le ha preguntado su opinión, señor Malfoy...,-dijo Mc Gonagall, que parecía a punto de explotar-.  
- ¿Y es que acaso me preguntó alguien a mí si yo quería compartir mi despacho con la vieja cacatu..., digo...,-dijo corrigiéndose ante el gesto de incredulidad de su colega-, con la subdirectora aquí presente? ¡No señor,-dijo, rojo como un tomate-, así que, señorita Granger...,-dijo, perdiendo ya todo resquicio posible de paciencia-, ¡aguántese como todo el mundo!  
-No le hable así a mi alumna..., ¿quién se cree usted que es?  
-¡Yo soy un profesor con categoría señora mía...!   
-¿Y qué diablos soy yo?..., ¿un perchero?..., ¡le aseguro que no!...  
-Sería más práctico desde luego...  
-¡Ahhh!..., ¿qué es lo que ha dicho murciélago aceitoso?   
-¡No me llame así vieja cacatúa!  
-Le llamare como me plazca mientras siga cohabitando conmigo en MI despacho..,-puntualizó la mujer, perdiendo ya toda compostura-.  
-¡No es mi culpa que mi mazmorra tenga una humedad!  
-¿Una, ¡si ahí podría llevarse a cabo un estudio sobre toda clase de hongos y humedades!  
-¿Qué estás insinuando?  
-No insinuó, afirmo que la palabra LIMPIEZA está muy lejos de ser algo habitual en su vida mi muy querido señor.  
-¡Esto es el colmo!

Y así siguieron discutiendo..., o al menos eso creyeron Draco y Hermione, porque ambos profesores salieron por la puerta, enzarzados en una discusión verbal que parecía que tenía para largo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio..., para que engañarnos..., ¡fue incomodísimo!..., ambos chicos miraban a todas partes menos a la persona que tenían enfrente..., pero los dos sabían que era imprescindible que hablasen.

-Esto...,-dijo Draco, con nerviosismo, algo raro en él-. Severus me dijo que mi habitación era la de la izquierda. Así que por eliminación...,-dijo volviendo a coger el habitual tono de superioridad que siempre tenía-, la otra es la tuya...   
-Vaya..., ¿lo has pensado tú solito o has necesitado un anotador?   
-No..., ese sólo lo uso para cuando tengo conversaciones que merezcan la pena..., interesantes, ya sabes...  
-Entonces no lo debes usar muy a menudo..., sólo hay que ver la de tarugos que te rodean, Malfoy. El pobrecillo estará nadando en la escasez.  
-Siempre podría mirar a tu amigo el Pobretón..., seguro que él está aún peor..., le subiría la moral..., ¿no crees,-dijo con malicia-.  
-O podría irse a vivir a tu cerebro..., creo que la abundancia de neuronas luce por su ausencia ahí adentro...,-dijo tocando su cabeza-.  
-No toques Granger, que contaminas.  
-¿Ese es el baño,-cortó de repente Hermione, como si no acabaran de pelearse-.  
-Sí...,-dijo el rubio, algo desconcertado-.  
-¿Y el otro?  
-¿Qué otro?  
-El otro baño...

Hubo un incómodo silencio, en el que sólo se oyó el murmullo del viento.

-No hay..., otro...  
-Genial..., esto va, genial...,-dijo la chica por lo bajo-. ¿Y por qué has esperado a decírmelo al final?..., ¿para ver la cara de gilipollas que se me iba a quedar, o qué?  
-Respecto a lo primero, no había caído en la cuenta, y en cuanto a lo segundo..., ¡estoy harto de ver a gilipollas!  
-¿Es eso un cumplido,-dijo la chica, sorprendida-.  
-¡No!..., es un aviso. No quiero ver a ninguno de tus ineptos amiguitos Gryffindorianos por aquí dentro..., ¿entendido?  
-A mi nadie me da ordenes, Malfoy.  
-Vaya..,-ronroneó divertido-, la leona a salido rebelde..., ¿quién lo iba a decir?  
-Vete acostumbrándote rubito.  
-Y tu vete acostumbrándote a no llamarme así...  
-¿Y eso por qué?  
-Porque yo también soy..., una sorpresa.  
-¿Una sorpresa?  
-Sí..., tú eres rebelde..., eso es toda una sorpresa. Dime..., ¿qué podrías encontrar en mí que te sorprendiera, Granger?   
-¿Acaso eres humilde?  
-No me hagas reír.  
-¿Solidario?   
-¿Y qué sacaría yo entonces?  
-Amable...   
-Claro..., si con eso saco algo...  
-¿Cariñoso?   
-No lo verás... Eso es algo que sólo hago en privado...,-dijo, en tono aclarativo al ver la mirada interrogativa de la chica-.  
-Interesante...,-dijo la chica, refiriéndose a la aclaración del rubio-.   
-Eso siempre...,-dijo él hablando de si mismo-.

Entonces Hermione explotó en una enorme carcajada.

-Desde luego..., humilde no eres..., tal vez...,-dijo simulando meditar-, ¿eres cómico?  
-En ocasiones...,-dijo el chico con un extraño brillo en sus ojos-. Pero no te acercas ni un ápice.  
-Dame una pista.  
-¿Una?   
-Sí   
-¿La que sea?  
-Por supuesto...,-dijo ella-.

Y no se dio cuenta de que Malfoy la había acorralado contra la pared hasta que no tenía escapatoria.

-¿Tú secreto...,-dijo ella con tono casual-, es que eres un obseso sexual?   
-No. Otra vez has fallado... Yo que creía que eras la mejor de la clase...,-dijo el chico echándose levemente hacia delante. 

Entonces Hermione puso su mano sobre el pecho del muchacho, dispuesta a empujarle lejos de ella. Entonces lo sintió. El latido del corazón del muchacho contra su pecho. Su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez, y ella podía sentirlo entre sus dedos. 

-¿Acaso tienes corazón y sentimientos como un ser humano cualquiera? ¿Es ese tu secreto,-dijo mirándole a los ojos, con burla fingida, intentado enmascarar el enorme flujo de sentimientos desiguales que sentía en aquel momento-.

Entonces la mirada de él se endureció..., pero, para la sorpresa de Hermione, él simplemente se giró, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

No tardó en sentarse en el sofá de cuero negro. Apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas, y enterró sus dedos entre su pelo platino.

-¿Malfoy?..., ¿estás bien?  
-Te odio...,-dijo entonces el chico en un susurro-. Te odio...,-volvió a decir más alto-. ¡Te odio,-acabó gritando, y su grito rebotó en la Sala. El eco volvió hacia Hermione, penetrando en sus oídos una y mil veces, "te odio"-.

-¿Me odias,-dijo la chica, sin apenas creer lo que oía-. Que declaración tan..., ¡sorprendente!..., ¿ese es tu gran secreto?..., ¿qué me odias?..., tu secreto lo sabe cada piedra de este castillo Malfoy.  
-¿Por qué te odio, Granger?  
-Acabas de decirlo en la frase,-dijo ella, casi con agonía-. Me odias por como me llamo, por mis apellidos, por la clase de sangre que corre por mis venas, por ser amiga de Harry y de Ron, por ser más lista que tú, por...  
-No...,-dijo el chico-. Te equivocas otra vez... No te odio por eso Granger...   
-Sorpréndeme,-dijo la chica, creyendo que nada de lo que dijera podría sorprenderla-. Te odio desde que todo empezó, hace medio año, Granger...,-comenzó él, al tiempo que la miraba por entre los dedos-.

Te odio porque me acosas, me persigues y me enloqueces... Cada noche apareces en mis sueños para torturarme al despertar, porque, al abrir los ojos, tú no estás ahí.

Cuando te veo, entre la multitud, desde la mesa de Slytherin, durante las clases, no importa cuando ni donde, tú estás ahí, mortificándome con tu presencia. Recordándome con cruel realismo que sólo formas parte de mi vida por las noches, cuando sueño contigo.

Luego pienso que no debería sentir o..., pensar, ni soñar nada en lo que tú estés mezclada, porque se que es un imposible, es algo prohibido, algo erróneo, algo maldito que me está matando por dentro, que ni siquiera me deja respirar. 

Yo sueño contigo, te llevo dentro de mi..., me ahogo en ti Granger...

¿Y cuál es la jodida idea que dan los profesores para ayudarme? Ponerme a mi, contigo, en una misma Sala Común, con un solo baño.

Se que cuando hayas salido de ahí dentro...,-dijo señalando torpemente la puerta del baño con una mano-, olerá a ti.

Se que si voy a coger algún libro de aquella biblioteca, me sabrá a ti.

Te veré, te oleré, te sentiré y te saborearé por todas partes Granger, y eso es algo que me mata por dentro, porque se que es algo imposible, algo..., platónico..., no correspondido... Una pérdida de tiempo, como la ilusión de que algo cambie porque yo te diga todo esto.

Pero me da igual. Yo, Draco Malfoy, te odio porque te deseo y te anhelo, y te echo de menos sin siquiera haberte tenido alguna vez. Te odio porque me haces débil, me haces sensiblero y bobalicón. Te odio porque llamaste a Cupido para que me enloqueciera con su ballesta y su flecha. Pero estoy convencido de que le indicaste mal el blanco..., ¿acaso pasaba cerca Potter, o fue Weasley? Me da igual. Sólo te pido compresión, que me ayudes a olvidarte, que me expliques como sacarte de mi vida, porque se que si te tengo que ver aquí, cada mañana, tan cerca de mi, no podré resistirme, y haré alguna locura. Ayúdame, Granger.

Ante esa declaración tan auténtica, Hermione no supo que decir. Tan solo se quedó con la boca abierta, mirándole y pensando mil cosas, cada una diferente, desconcertando a la muchacha y enredándola entre sus sentimientos, sin saber si quiera que pensaba.

-¿No vas a ayudarme,-dijo él levantando la vista-. Ayúdame Granger...,-y entonces, de la boca de Malfoy, salieron unas palabras que sorprendieron a Hermione en demasía, puesto que nunca las había usado con ella-, por favor..., ayúdame..., ¡te lo suplico!..., no me tortures más...

La respiración de Hermione se volvió agitada y brusca, el latido de su corazón se aceleró enormemente

-Di algo..., ríete al menos.  
-¿Tú,-preguntó Hermione, al tiempo que una furtiva lágrima salió de sus ojos color café-. ¿Tú? ¿Tú?   
-¿A qué te refieres, ¿yo qué?

Y las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos...

-¿Por qué lloras Granger?..., crees que soy un monstruo..., ¿verdad,-dijo él, al tiempo que la miraba de forma extraña-. Granger yo no...  
-Hace medio año...,-comenzó Hermione cortando al rubio-, hace medio año Parvati hizo un estúpido conjuro...,-comenzó a relatar la chica-. El libro se llamaba "Hechizos de amores y desamores". Yo nunca lo había visto en la biblioteca, y no me quiso explicar de donde lo había sacado...,-siguió ella al tiempo que las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro-.  
Yo estaba medio dormida, y, cuando me desperté, la encontré allí, con un enorme circulo de color rojo hecho con pétalos de flores rojas.  
Cuando le pregunté que hacía me dijo que buscaba a su media naranja. Ella soñaría con él en varias ocasiones, y así sabría quien era. Dependiendo del número de sueños y el tiempo que duraran, el amor sería más "verdadero"... Me explicó que lo había hecho mal..., que ahora el chico simplemente soñaría con ella.  
Le hacía falta una prenda de ella misma..., pero..., cogió una mía por error.  
Supuse que aquel conjuro jamás funcionaría, y que no tendría ningún sentido..., pero..., ahora...

-¿Crees en las coincidencias, Granger,-preguntó de pronto Malfoy-.   
-Las coincidencias no existen...,-dijo ella sentándose junto al chico, en el sofá negro-.  
-Creo que, para variar, no estoy de acuerdo contigo...-dijo él, borrando con sus dedos las lágrimas del rostro de ella-.   
-¿Por qué dices eso,-preguntó ella, extrañada-.   
-Porque Blaisse compró ese mismo libro..., y también se equivoco de prenda el muy cretino...

FIN


End file.
